Torn between two faces
by BellaOutOfTune
Summary: Edward Masen's entire facade was far off the realm of indecisive. He couldn't decide which persona he wanted to be, the overly anal retentive asshole or, an actual human being with feelings and a regard for Bella's own sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Summary:

Edward Masen's entire facade was far off the realm of indecisive. He couldn't decide which persona he wanted to be, the overly anal retentive asshole or, an actual human being with feelings and a regard for Bella's own sanity.

Bella's POV:

The amount of mental anguish, Mr. Masen, had elicited on my already less than sane state would certainly reach damning heights by nightfall. Six solid hours, I had spent pouring over the latest case, he had agreed to take on two weeks ago. None of it made any damn sense. The client was guilty, and behind closed doors, Edward, I mean, Mr. Masen would rightfully make that known, well to me and any of the four walls that would listen. In the three month span, I had worked closely beside him, not once had he ever lost a case, and, as it stood right now this would be the first unless he was into some sort of voodoo magic, that could cause blatant evidence to disappear like it never happened. That sourly wouldn't be the ending, yet, here I sat mulling over every detail with a fine toothed comb so to speak, hoping /something/ would surface giving the slightest hope this man was innocent. It was your classic "Wife of a wealthy, and well established politician murdered in their own home." The defendant in this case was supposedly out of town, and a moron could easily depict exactly what took place. Sure, he didn't actually put the knife to her throat, but, he assured his deceased wife's fate and hired an unknown party. The kicker? All for money. He was balls deep in debt, and, the easy solution was in the form of his late wife's insurance policy. Slumping back against the plush leather of my armchair, and pinching the bridge of my nose between two delicate fingers; emitting a low groan of exhaustion, mixed with irritation of the day. The all too familiar clearing of a male throat, alerting me of his presence. I could pick him out of a crowd at this point. I lowered my hand, and slid the file across the oak surface of my desk in, Edward's, direction. He remained in his straight and solid position; It was as if he were gauging my reactions, attempting to piece them apart. I slid open two heavy lids, to finally make eye contact as the first words of thought finally fell from my lips. "You do realize he's guilty as sin, right? I honestly don't know why, you took on this case. Isn't it a point to win?" He cut me off, with a sharp tongue that could make a dog crawl into a corner, and piddle at it's own feet. "Miss Swan, did I ask you for your opinion on whether or not, I should have taken this case? No. I could go back to my original plan of having you merely around to bring me coffee, and, stuff blank paper into the copy machine. However, I did see some intelligence in you. I'd suggest you cough up the information I need, and, quit while you're ahead." I lifted my brows, chocolate hues almost burning into his skull. I was far too easy for him to provoke, and, more often than not I was beginning to think he enjoyed it.

Awestruck wasn't the word to describe the less than awkward silence as, I carefully calculated my response. My boss knew, I had a habit of opening my mouth and allowing it to get the better of me. How I was still gainfully employed as his legal assistant was beyond me. My jaw was clenched behind pale features, my expression void of any and all emotion, as I barked out my response. "The information you want, is fucking impossible, Edward. It's as fictional as a unicorn with a rainbow flying out of it's ass! There is not one detail in this file that holds any shred of hope for innocence on his part. His alibi is solid as a rock but, the district attorney already has the man who killed his wife in custody. I really dislike when you insult my intelligence, considering, this is the fourth time in a span of thirty six hours you've asked me to read through this goddamn file! Would you like to prove me wrong, or are you going to remain on schedule and work this case?" I tilted my head as my lips pursed together, his response predictable, always far too predictable when I had single handedly managed to strike a nerve. I examined his features, as his entire body stiffened right before my sight line. Edward's hands instantly slamming to the oak surface of my desk, in a full on toddler like tantrum. His words seething, as they fell from his lips hiding his tightly clenched jaw. "Isabella, I let you get away with murder around here. I put up with your need to verbally berate me whenever you get the chance. When I ask for a simple task to be completed, I expect you to jump without so much as a peep, understood? Now. I have a meeting to prepare for, and, you have a conference room to set for morning. Now, get out of my face, and get the job done." I may have tipped, Edward, over the edge more than I meant to, as a soft smirk jutted at the very crease of my lips; words eloquently falling from my mouth in the most sincere sounding rebuttal to his demands. "Miss Swan. Also, Mr. Masen, you're in my office. I believe this is where you need to exit."

Edward's POV:

Nimble digits scratching at the stubble along my jaw as, I focused on her ass, as she sauntered towards the elevator with a hand full of stacked papers tucked into the bend of her arm. The very sight of, Isabella, often infuriated me to no end; If Satan had a long lost female twin, she would be it. Miss Swan, was possibly, no, no. Isabella Swan, was the absolute best legal assistant I had ever took on, in the seven years I had built this firm from the ground up. Any task I threw her way, she had always been on point, completing it with ease and efficiency. She wasn't afraid to open her mouth, oh how I enjoyed her antics, even if they sent me into a fit of rage, wanting to reach out and plummet my fist into an adjacent wall. I knew deep down, I shouldn't allow an employee to get away with these behaviors but, Isabella, was different. I made it a rule, to never fraternize with colleagues outside of the office, unless it was for business purposes yet, on numerous occasions, I found myself sitting across from her in the coffee shop, three blocks down from my office building, indulging in a side of her, I knew I shouldn't. Hell, I was almost nine years older than, Isabella, but there was nothing of this right? I could condone a friendship with a much younger woman, a completely, and utterly breathtakingly beautiful woman who just so happened to drive me fucking mad. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. No. She was completely off limits, single yes, but completely off limits, and, let's not even mention the fact of my past. I was good at hiding indiscretions, demons of my past that continue to eat away at my soul each day. I knew everything about her life, yet, she only knew a mere snippet of my own. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, for fucks sake, I trusted this woman with my business, the good and bad but as far as my personal life? My past, was something I wasn't so easy on divulging and she knew it. I could see it in her eyes, each time she met me in off hours yet, not once had she asked nor hinted about prying into my life. She was entirely too genuine for that, not to mention, it would solidify the fact I would hand over control, and that was something I sure as hell wouldn't do, not for anyone, not even for the one woman who was constantly on my mind. "For fucks sake, Masen, get a hold of yourself!"

I sat behind the vast mahogany desk before me, soaking in every syllable of this goddamn case file before me. Isabella, I mean, Miss Swan was right. This man was guilty as hell, yet, here I was still trying to fight for his innocence. Had I lost my touch? Or would I blatantly put myself through hell, dragging out this man's ultimate fate for months or even years on end, and then only to fight for his appeals once he was indeed sentenced for his crimes. For once, I couldn't think logically, and she was the cause. Drumming the tips of my fingers over the surface of my desk, and in one instant, I found myself thumbing out a simple text to, Isabella, yes in this moment I could justify a first name basis. She had left hours ago, and I was sure she was possibly already in bed, like any other normal person at such a late hour. "Isabella? I apologize if I've disturbed your sleep but, care to meet me for a drink?" Without hesitation the message was well on it's way. I stared at the glass screen for longer than, I, ever thought possible, before the bubble popped up, containing her reply. I could easily tell, I indeed had awoken my assistant from her hopefully peaceful slumber. "You woke me up for this?" was her first reply, immediately followed by her confirmation, and answer. "Actually, I've had a few glasses of wine, and I'm pretty sure I'm still on my sofa. It's really all your fault so, if you want me to come out, you need to come pick me up." I couldn't help the smirk of amusement that instantaneously tugged at the corner of my mouth, as I tapped out my final reply before, snatching up my keys to make my exit from my own office. "I'll be there in twenty, Isabella. Thanks for this by the way."

Bella's POV:

I wasn't currently stumbling in my own inebriated state, though, for most perched over the leather wrapped bar stool tucked in the back corner of a desolate pub. In this moment, he was, Edward. Not my boss but, my friend? Friend. At least that's what I would label this current relationship, even if by morning, he'd turn right back into a overly anal retentive asshole on a power trip. His emerald hues blazing under the dim light that was fixated over this small round table, as he sat within close proximity, enough where one could assume this was more than a meaning of friendship. Opening up to, Edward, was easy in this situation, it was as if we were two totally different people outside of the office than in. He kept silent for the most part, as he listened to the endless rambling of syllables pass my lips. The majority of my past was spent striving to make my own Father proud. Every accomplishment, I ever made would never be good enough in his eyes. Parents will always push their children to reach for their dreams, and, aspirations, as well as support them along the way. Not, Charlie. I couldn't even remember the last time I called him "Dad" it was a term that slipped my mind over a decade ago. My Mother was nurturing, loving, every positive influential word was in her genetic makeup. Yet, she kept quiet. I couldn't remember the last time, she defended me against him, if she ever had to begin with. I exhaled a soft sigh, unaware of the hand that was gently caressing my spine, the gesture so innocent, yet defining all the same on his part. There was a side to, Edward, no one knew about and I found myself relishing in every drop of it. His voice almost melodic as he whispered against the shell of my ear. "You know none of this isn't your fault, right? Don't let him continue to define your own self worth. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Isabella. I know, I can be a complete asshole most of the time but, I'll be here for you." Those words alone instantly pulling me from the depths of my own inner battle, as, I offered a genuine smile once I tilted my head in his direction. I couldn't help but stare intently into his eyes, as if, I was making an attempt to peek into his soul. There was so much, I had yet to tell, Edward about my life. The wounds of my past far too fresh to speak of, yet, I knew in time I could trust him to listen, when I was ready. In a moment's time, before I even had a chance to process what was happening, Edward's, lips molded ever so softly against mine. This had to be the alcohol, I was hallucinating, that's the only palpable excuse for just how truly incredible this felt. I inhaled deeply, as the scent of his cologne engulfed my senses. The tip of his tongue gracefully teasing mine, with such care, and I would be lying if I said, I wasn't enjoying it. I leaned into the gentle touch of his palm, as it cradled my cheek, the other fixated at the crook of my neck in the gentlest of holds. Every nerve ending within my entire being on fire, as our lips lazily moved in a deep, yet sensual lip lock. For the first time in the better part of a month, my mind had cleared, no part of my internal struggle mattered. His breath ragged, as he reluctantly pulled back from my mouth; his forehead gently pressing to mine as he whispered huskily. "I'm sorry, Isabella, I don't know what came over me. I can drive you home now, you're probably exhausted and I've kept you too..." Without the slightest hesitation, I silenced his words with the seal of my lips, encompassing his mouth. Fuck, what the hell was I doing? He was my boss, this went with every cliche about a man and his assistant and for once, I didn't give a shit. It was so wrong, morally wrong but, it felt so right all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Bella's POV:

Bewilderment still adorning my porcelain features, with two hands firmly curled around the steering wheel of my car. I dug deep to muster up the courage to even step out of the vehicle, and, I found myself to be failing miserably at the notion. I almost thought this morning, after finding some sort of half coherency that I had dreamed every embarrassed yet, invigorating minute of that kiss with none other than my boss. I couldn't tear from my own thoughts as they danced carelessly in my head, consuming my soul in remembrance of the way, Edward's, lips so sensually moved against my mouth, the way his tongue collided in between so fiercely. With such deep and unhibited conviction. The drive back to my apartment was rather silent, just basking in the moment of our, well, my own drunken state of being. I was certain, I wouldn't have denied his kiss sober but, then again, I would have immediately headed inside not a second after he halted just outside my door. In my inebriated state, I would have undoubtedly allowed him to have his wicked way with me, right in the entryway of my quaint apartment. Interrupted by the buzzing of, Edward's, phone deep in the pocket of his jeans as his nimble fingers danced in places that sent a violent shiver up my spine. His voice laced with want, desire, lust, every palpable emotion that had him toggling with the idea of ignoring the ringing call in his pocket entirely. Moments later, he was gone with a promise to see me in the morning. Work. I was fucked, seeing him would be awkward, like the feelings of the morning after a one night stand, without the sex and walk of shame. How would I tip toe around this? I wouldn't. I resided to the fact, I wouldn't mention a single word and let him bring up the topic. I managed to emerge from my car, only six minutes late this morning, with a latte in hand and a simple black coffee for, Mr. Masen. My boss.

Edward's POV:

"I need more time, Jenks. My clients case is complicated enough as it is. I should be able to hammer it all together by the end of the week. He's a fucking nightmare, and, guilty as shit but, I have to defend him to the best of my abilities." His voice droned on the other line, weighing the decision in hand before offering a simple "I'll handle it. We will speak again, Friday. Goodbye, Mr. Masen."

Not even an hour into my already chaotic work day, and, I was already wanting to shoot the next person who stepped through the doorway of my office. Where the fuck is, Bella? She's six minutes late, and, I honestly just need her to drop off my coffee. I wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit, not today.

I sat with nimble fingers delved and clutched into my copper and messy locks, attempting to wrap my head around last night. She was so pure, yet, tantalizing. I haven't the slightest clue what came over me in the back of that bar but, I knew I needed her. I could chalk this all up to stress right? Sure, if stress lead you to pushing your assistant up against the wall of her apartment, your lips heatedly leaving a wet trail on the column of her neck, as your hand slipped up between the crease of her thighs to explore through the tight material of the jeans, I wanted to rip freely from her body.

Fuck, how I wanted to bury myself in her, metaphorically and physically.

It was wrong, the sign so blatant and loud like a tornado siren as my phone pulled me from my intent. A moment later, I found myself on the narrow path home. I couldn't let this happen again, it wouldn't work and would create friction within the work environment.

Definitely not the friction she made me crave.

Stop it. Get a hold of yourself, Masen. I undoubtedly couldn't get this woman out of my head, and, now I was face to face with an angelic goddess. She sauntered towards my desk, the styrofoam cup loosely clutched in her delicate hand. Precisely the one that so salaciously groped the hardness set at my hips, constricted behind denim.

Fuck those jeans.

Her voice like a melodic tune, spoken through the forced smile that adorned her perfectly plump lips, as she extended an arm to settle the hot contents on the edge of my desk before turning to attempt her fleeting exit. Nerves wrecking her to the very core, as she attempted to stifle the emotions that currently embodied her soul. They were betraying her more than she noticed, as she reached for the brass handle of my solid wood office door.

"Good morning, to you too, Ms. Swan. I left a few notes on your desk, just some things I need you to look over." With a flick of my wrist, emerald hues casting down to the thick metal adorning my skin, to solidify the time. 8:35AM. Her chin softly jutting over her shoulder, chestnut trundles beckoning me as they whimsically fell to the center of her back. "Sure. I'll get to those right away, and have them back to you by lunch." Boring my eyes into the center of her perfectly rounded ass, as I spoke. Lacing my words with authority, as if last night was a well calculated dream, fabricated by both of our imaginations. "Do I need to remind you of the time, Isabella? If you're going to make this a habit, surely, I can find a replacement. You may go now. I'll call when I need you. Hesitation stiffening her posture before her head lowered a slight fraction before slipping through the mere crack in the door to exit.

That was harder than I thought it would be. I can't have my cake and eat it too, it just wasn't possible. Last night shouldn't have happened, even if it felt fucking incredible.

Bella's POV:

Fucking narcissistic prick. Moody bastard. There were many phrases pertaining to the persona of, Edward Masen, that I could drum up and not a solitary one would be enough. I didn't expect a full out explanation for last night, especially not here but, the attitude? His mood swings were worse than half of the women who inhabited this place, and he seemed to be on his man period at this point. Whatever the case may be, I certainly wasn't going to have my intelligence and tact insulted. After all, HE, made the first move, not I. Slamming the paper cup down on my desk, with a little more force than necessary, as it toppled over and ironically fell straight into the small oval trash bin, tucked just beside my desk. Great, this entire day was already down the tubes, and it wasn't even half way over. I wanted nothing more at this point than to crawl into a deep dark hole, and rock aimlessly until this all passed, or I awoke from one hell of a nightmare. No. This was his fault and I was certainly going to voice my opinions on this matter.

'Buzz buzz.' The glass encased screen of my phone illuminated, as it jolted across my desk with each precise sensation. Darting chocolate eyes to the message.

Of course he would.

Edward boldly making contact via a text, because, clearly it was better to piss me off beforehand, and refuse to egg me on in person. Good job, let's act like children about this, instead of proper adults. "Bella. Can we meet for lunch? Preferably away from the office. I feel the air needs to be cleared."

No. Fuck you! Jerk.

My thumbs moving across the screen with the utmost precision, without the slightest bit of hesitation. "You couldn't of asked me this, while you were flying around on that metaphorical broom inside your office moments ago? Fine. I'll meet you, but, only because I left my lunch at home today. See you at twelve." Tapping send before tossing the device carelessly into my bag before tackling whatever bullshit list he had for me this morning.

...

The morning came and went, realization hitting me deep to my very core that, in the blink of an eye, I would be sitting face to face with my boss, indulging in a more than awkward conversation about the events of the previous night. I inhaled deeply, sucking much needed oxygen into my lungs as he approached the table, strategically placed in the far corner of this Italian restaurant two blocks from the office building. The intoxicating scent of his cologne wafering my senses as he approached, and lowered to silently slide into the empty chair adjacent to my own. I couldn't look at him, the heat of a simple blush betraying me almost instantaneously, and I found myself fighting off an incredible urge to bolt. The tips of my fingers were mindlessly tapping over the dark wood edge of the table; his eyes boring into me, like he was awaiting me to break the ice, the silence, the awkwardness of our impending conversation of how this was morally, and ethically wrong. To my surprise, his hand slid across the surface to cover the back of my palm, radiating the sheer warmth through every fibre of my body.

I was fucked.

Lifting a perfectly arched brow, as my doe eyed gaze studied his expression. Edward, was the epitome of my undoing, off limits, and it only made me want him even more. I chanted countlessly in my head "Stop it. No." I found my hand flipping beneath his palm, only to grasp the side of his hand, as he broke the ice himself. "I'm an asshole. Last night shouldn't have happened, and, I apologize for it all. Though, I'd be lying if I said I felt embarrassed. You shouldn't either... I'm fully at fault."

I felt my eyes grow wide enough, as if I had seen a ghost; my expression laced with pure shock as I gaped. The words sliding to the tip of my tongue, unable to formulate the correct syllables to expel them into the air. Casting my eyes down to, Edward's, hand that gently squeezed my palm, the pad of his thumb soothingly stroking my budding skin, once again betraying the entire front I was going for here. I shook my head in protest at his words, finally mustering up the courage to speak.

"We're equally at fault. Deep in the back of my mind, I knew something like this would happen, and I detest the ground I myself walk on, we just became another number from a statistical standpoint. A cliche if you will." A soft chuckle emitted from his lips, the movements of his soothing touch unwavering, natural, and it was driving me insane. I wanted him to stop, yet, at the same time I didn't. Stop, Bella. Fuck.

I inhaled a breath, only to exhale a sigh of defeat, shifting my petite form awkwardly over the chairs smooth surface. Edward's hair tilted in fascination, his deep emerald gaze burning a metaphorical hole into my face, as he lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Balance. It's merely about balance, and, if you can handle that? We're golden, Isabella." Cocking my head in wonder, as I ponder his barely audible words. They were blatant yet, held a underlying meaning. I knew exactly what he meant, yet, I found myself completely clueless all the same. Astonishment illuminated my features, as I leaned forward; trundles of deep chocolate pooling over the surface of the table. "Did you just suggest we continue this? Edward are you certifiably insane? I don't want to throw a wrench in our relationship if this ends badly, and I somehow think it will, I mean, this is a huge game changer."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk, as he nodded in answer. The grip of his hand tightening ever so slightly. "The decision is yours. You don't have to answer me right now, Isabella, the choice is completely up to you. If you decide not to? Nothing will change. Sure, I'll still undoubtedly want to worship every inch of your body, but, I'll reign in my wants for the sake of our business relationship."

This couldn't be real. I almost want to pinch myself.

The plate before me, left untouched as I swirled the wine in the bottom of my glass; refill number three would soon be on it's way. I watched, Edward, carefully as he finished off his lunch like none of this made him feel the slightest bit uneasy. Like he had not one care in the world, and, here I sat with everything that could go wrong weighing heavily on my mind. My boss, employer, writer of my generous paycheck that fulfilled my basic needs in everyday life, just propositioned me for a platonic friendship outside of the office. Sure, I was considering it and then again, deep down, I felt the urge to run far away from my desires. His hand slowly released my delicate and clammy palm, as he arose from his seat. Unwavering my gaze from the now empty seat, as he rounded the tables edge and craned his neck to whisper against the shell of my ear. Huskily, yet, smoothly all the same; his lips briefly attaching to my flush lobe as he spoke his words in departure. "I'll be in my office. Take your time, enjoy your lunch, Ms. Swan."

...

The remainder of the afternoon dragged on, I mindlessly counted down the minutes until every single employee left the building for the day. I had burned more metaphorical holes into the double doors of my office, than, I would have liked to. I couldn't get her off of my mind. Isabella, hadn't uttered a single word since lunch. I aimlessly watched as she worked silently at her desk, clearly, her over abundance of nerves getting the best of her; deep in thought as she would ever so bluntly bite down on her lower plump lip.

I longed to taste them again.

I knew exactly what was at stake here, and, I was willing to indulge in her for my own sexual desires. I made a silent promise to us both, I wouldn't let this affect our partnership. I wanted my cake and to eat it too, and, Isabella was decadent, the most exquisite of all sweets that I wanted to drown myself in. The right side of the framed wood creaked as, she finally emerged from solitude. Her backside in full view, as she ever so gently shut the door to my office with a click. Hesitation engulfing every inch of her petite body from her long chestnut locks that, perfectly rounded her shoulders, down to the flowing deep blue skirt that adorned her hips, the hem stopping just short of her knee; those long slender legs, taunting me with each precise movement. I found myself rising from my seat, she was statuesque in her stance yet, inviting. The decision weighing heavily on her mind, yet, I now knew which way she'd sway. Nervousness engulfing her every essence as the tips of my nimble fingers swept the hair from the column of her neck. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, I dipped into the crook, my lips instantly met with the intoxicating sweetness of her budding skin. Her stance unwavering, as I caressed her with featherlight kisses. She murmured something inaudible, as she lolled her head to the right, inviting me in willingly. "You will always have a choice, Isabella. If you walk out of here now, we won't ever speak of this again, and go back to life as usual. I promise." She nodded ever so subtly, as her delicate hand raised to reach back and push her petite fingers through my disheveled copper locks. Her words spoken so softly, yet, full of informed certainty. "I made my choice. Don't prove me wrong, Edward."

I felt the shift of her weight, as she leaned against my chest. My hands wandering shamelessly over her vivacious curves; I didn't want to stop. I wanted to memorize every inch of her body, to hear every ounce of pleasure she would offer me. I reluctantly disengaged our bodies, offering one last gentle caress of her lower back, as I spoke with conviction and promise of exactly what I was requesting. "Not here, Isabella, the office is just that. This is personal, and, I'd like to keep things separated." I could sense the signs of defeat in her voice as she lowered her head, she couldn't even muster up the courage to face me, she was bewitched wholeheartedly. "Meet me at my home in two hours, Isabella. Could I take those files in your hand, now?" She ever so gracefully turned, almost throwing the file at me with an inadmissible smirk adorning the crease of her mouth. Piercing and heated chocolate hues building with such intensity as she mustered up enough courage to lift up and deposit a searing kiss against my lips. Pressing a single finger to her lower, dragging it across as I whispered within close proximity. "See you soon, Isabella."


End file.
